Peas In A Pod
by thehush
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth share a moment as Elizabeth realizes something about her adventure and about Jack's role in it. Inspired by the deleted scene Peas in a Pod.


**"Peas In a Pod" by Erin  
**

The moonlight was strong on the deck as _The Dauntless _passed through the ocean, the mist's long arm already leading them in the right direction. Elizabeth found Jack standing at the railing of the only unguarded set of planks. James was inside the captain's quarters having a talk with her father as the rest of the crew kept watch of the water around them.

Pulling the red coat she was given a little tighter over her blouse and breeches, Elizabeth brushed past the pirate and took a spot just a ways away from him. His eyes glanced up at her, but only briefly enough to gather she had something on her mind. Her hands stroked the ship railing, clearly uncomfortable with her thoughts.

"You didn't tell him about the curse." She finally replied, her voice fitting in with the lapping water.

Jack nodded, his eyes trailing up from the railing where her hands lay. "I notice neither did you. Same reason, I imagine."

For a moment, Elizabeth was silent, letting his words sink in. Sometimes she wonders how she survived life on land. "He wouldn't have risked it."

Jack's hair sounded like falling gold coins as he tilted his head to give her a sly smile. "Could've gotten him drunk." She looked at him, her smile weak and not filling her eyes. His smile faded. "Don't get me wrong, love. I admire a person who's willing to do whatever is necessary."

_Whatever is necessary_ was something that had been pulling at her since she saw the Black Pearl, oh so many years ago. It made the scoundrel in front of her so much more than just a pirate- it made him her lifeline. A ship in his own right waiting to bring her out to sea; to bring her home.

"You're a smart man, Jack." Her eyes studied his, "But I don't entirely trust you."

Jack's face softened unusually, like a friend hearing an awaited confession. He stepped towards her slowly, coming so close that his hip brushed hers. A lone hand waved between them. "Peas in a pod, darling."

Without rum to dull their senses, his closeness felt new. It didn't matter how many times he crept up on her, or brushed up against her – every time felt like a first meeting. He was close enough for her to realize his lack of shore life didn't bother her anymore, as it did James and the rest of the crew. That was who he was, sea salt and rum studying her with kohl-lined eyes.

Looking up again, she knew he wasn't going to flinch. "Do you hate me for being so cruel to you?"

Again the sound of gold coins tapping his cheeks answered her before he could. "I rather a woman be cruel than to be nothing at all."

Elizabeth knew what he meant; it had been bothering her since she left Port Royal. There she felt like she was struggling through fishing nets, the old stories of pirates keeping her afloat, keeping her alive. Out here she could almost breathe, if only the current wasn't pulling her back into shore. Despite her efforts, she missed that deserted island – missed its opportunity.

_Freedom_. That was what Jack had said the Pearl was. She wondered if maybe, she had forgotten that it had once been hers too.

"Jack." She looked down and placed her hands on his. "Thank you."

One of his hands slipped from her grasp and grazed her chin as she felt him tilt her head up. Before she could protest, his lips met hers and the world gave a little jolt. Even though he tasted like a much older world and rum long gone, it was a comfort she let her eyes close to so that she may savor it. His lips pressed against hers gently, his hand still at her chin until it began to trail down along her cheek and neck. Her hand rose to rest on his chest but his moved away from her collarbone to take it. Their hands press against each other until their fingers entangled and fell between them. Elizabeth's other hand was able to slip past his defenses and rest against his shoulder before creeping to his cheek. He mimicked her, before taking her other hand, this time holding it in place against his worn skin. When he pulled away a little to let them breath, she opened her eyes to find him looking back at her. Behind his brown eyes, a fire seemed to burn brightly, like stories he wasn't willing to tell, but you could see written all over him.

"You trust me enough to close your eyes." The sentiment seemed to mean more than she could properly understand with the daze of a kiss still making her mind slow.

Smiling a little, her lips grazed his again accidentally. "And me enough to touch."

His eyes closed again as their foreheads touched, lips still so close. "Tell me a story, Elizabeth."

Closing her eyes, she shivered once more before Jack's hands slid down her arms and wrapped around her waist just long enough for his arms to pull her close and envelope her. One of his hands became lost in her hair as he held her against him.

Her voice was soft, meant only for his ear and the dark ocean carrying them. "There once was a girl who was lost at sea…"


End file.
